


【兔赤】Location Unknown ◐

by lavendarmilktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendarmilktea/pseuds/lavendarmilktea
Summary: lof ID @welltemperament破镜重圆背景提及。My location unknown try to find a way back home to you again.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	【兔赤】Location Unknown ◐

两面窗帘间的缝隙照进第一道曙光，火车上的包厢里不大不小，正好摆着两张双人床，中间的床头柜子被拉了开还没合上，随着行驶的颠簸发出木头碰撞的声响，咯噔咯噔地却无人顾及。

对面凌乱的床铺像在咆哮着罪行证据，赤苇睁开眼后当了一回鸵鸟，又紧紧闭了回去，虽然自他清醒以后就被房里的腥膻气味刺激得青筋直跳，根本无需多想就知道自己八成又带着昨夜的记忆硬了起来。

许久未经性事的身子格外疲惫也格外敏感，他可以感受到穴口那处被各种体液弄得泥泞不堪，而木兔撑开的那条甬道内还湿润温热，肌肉随密布的神经一下下地颤动着，万幸在那样大刀阔斧的冲撞也没有留下伤口和痛感。

虽然身上过于沉重的压力都早有预兆，拉开被子，赤苇还是对着木兔像章鱼一样缠上来的四肢有点不敢置信，对方的大腿夹紧他的，脚踝那处还扣住形成了一个结，光是用腿就把他捆得严严实实的。

还未清醒的时候倒还好，现下记忆开始回笼，连对方喷洒在自己颈肩的呼吸顿时都变得灼热，赤苇有些懊恼自己提速的心跳和越发坚挺的下身，红着脸手忙脚乱地扒开对方的手脚企图逃到淋浴间，挣扎了几下却被木兔手臂一圈捞回来，甚至圈得比原先紧上不少。

“木兔桑？” 赤苇试探性地问，“……你醒了吗？”

虽然说把他捞回来的动作一如在球场上利落有力，但是木兔有没有清醒赤苇觉得还是难以确定，他只能干巴巴地瞪着对面被滚了一夜的床铺发呆，顺便想一下这一切究竟是如何开始，现在又该如何结束。

他赌木兔还没醒吧。

前几天紧绷着的那根弦如今断得彻底，自然是懒得顾及了。

赤苇小心地挪动身子，窝进了木兔的怀里，将背靠在对方光裸的胸上，感受到源源不绝的热度紧贴着肌肤传来，那温度舒适得熟悉，和拉起被子掩住口鼻嗅到的气息一样，给予了久违的安心。

“还没醒？”

现在想来他能对这段关系采取的主动权可能也就只剩下这段温存，还不如贪心一点点，再从对方身上偷取一点的体温，反正离火车到站的时间也并不多了，只是一下下而已。

聊以慰藉他没日没夜的编辑工作告一段落，却在好不容易的休假期旅游中，碰上报名了同一个旅行团的前男友。

也不是说遇到木兔究竟有多么倒霉，只是赤苇觉得如果在正好碰上情人节假期的旅游时间，碰上你的前任男友，前往的目的地又正好是你们曾经约定好要一起去的地点，那是不是有点尴尬？

反正赤苇是挺尴尬的。

先不说他们许久未见，这绝不是一个好旅行的开始，何况是那人在发现了自己后千方百计地把自己的原本室友给调走，主动权完全被夺走了啊。

赤苇眨着眼思索半晌，悄悄地转过身面对木兔。

旅行团的行程已经走了个大半，这人也若无其事地陪在他身边，就像还在一起的那段日子一样，他意外地发现自己没有丝毫地不适应，好像就是空着的这段期间也一直为他留了一把椅子，随时等待他的到来。

那人的锁骨上有块深红色的牙印，周边还有几块零散的啃咬痕迹，赤苇认得出是自己昨晚无声地泄愤，现在看来却有点心疼了。毕竟自己再如何不清醒，也不至于和不爱的人滚上床，何况他自觉吃了两三颗酒心巧克力是不会醉到酒后乱性的。

他指尖轻触上那几块牙印，又吹了吹，耳边又响起昨夜对方仰起头来附在自己耳边的低哄，如同恶魔引人犯罪的低语，一字一句诱使他一同沉沦。

“赤苇，赤苇……”木兔被情欲浸染的声线低哑而隐忍，将自己抵在墙上的大腿健壮有力，赤苇根本动弹不得，那根和自己抵在一起的下体即使隔着裤子仍充满了侵略性，仿佛下一秒就要不顾自己的意愿，将他狠狠地压在床板上用力撕开吞噬殆尽。

纵使赤苇再了解不过这只是木兔情事前的把戏，仍是听得耳根发麻、腰间发软，只能暗自腹诽自己自制力遇到木兔就崩塌，身体更是诚实而清晰地记得之前每一次缠绵的感受，对方轻轻地撩拨就让他上当。

这时候木兔偏偏继续将烫人的气息吐在他耳边，不断问着可以吗赤苇，可以抱你吗这样的话，逼他开口投降，饶是赤苇再矜持的表面都要羞耻得坚持不住。

当然不行！赤苇心里这样答。

这一切都太过荒唐，从木兔几分钟给他递上那盒酒心巧克力说是情人节礼物开始，又或是说从几天前在机场的那一刻，这一场闹剧就注定发展至此。

拒绝的推辞千百种，他相信只要自己坚定的表示抗拒……

赤苇声线同样暗哑：“酒心…酒心巧克力是不会醉的知道吗，光太郎。”

“是吗…？”木兔装傻的样子浑然天成，“我不知道呢。”  
要不是曾经的亲密无间，赤苇几乎都要信了。

“但怎么回事……”木兔人慢条斯理地撩拨，像是在进行佳肴上桌前的调味，那只掌心顺着赤苇的腰间摸了上去，顺带撩起了赤苇整洁的白色衬衣，堆在赤苇的胸上，“我感觉我还是醉了……”

那双游移的手摸得他身子发烫，有些粗粝的手指偶尔擦过奶头的时候赤苇几乎以为木兔要强势地压上来了，但是那人反倒没有继续动作，只是将他牢牢地固定在这里，摸着他、用那双幽深的眸子盯着自己，像是在等待准许享用的批准。

砰——砰——砰——

心跳得好大声。

赤苇率先避开对视，颤着眼睫思索了片刻也讲不出允许对方这样的话，更何况他们关系不明，今天精虫上脑地有了第一次，那这趟旅途中便还会有第二次、第三次，那岂不是……

他心里这么想着，偷着瞟一眼木兔，没想一望就望进了木兔那双金色瞳眸里。

那双盈满笑意和期待的眼神。

他鬼使神差地低下头，就在对方烫人的目光下，张口将衬衫用嘴里叼了起来，动作和意味看上去坦诚而柔软。

得到回应的木兔瞳孔骤缩，伏在腰间的掌心猛地紧。

他没再压抑勃发的情欲，倾身略显急躁地紧贴住赤苇，将铺天盖地的吻落在每一处叫嚣着渴望的肌肤，又连亲带咬地含住了赤苇毫无防备的喉结，逼得赤苇难耐地扬起头发出闷哼。

赤苇本应该诧异木兔竟还记得，趁着自己的弱点下手，脑海中先想到的却是前几天初见时，木兔穿越机场人群向自己走来嘴角上扬的弧度，还有主动开口打的那声招呼。

“京治，好久不见”，短短5个字，朝气蓬勃的声音，顿时让他心跳漏了好几拍。

光太郎，好久不见。他此刻在心底这么说道。

隐忍的低吟尽数被堵在布料之下，赤苇紧叼着自己身上的衬衫，露出大片光洁的胸膛和敏感的乳头，他整个腰身在意乱情迷之下轻轻地震颤，仿佛瑟瑟发抖的待宰羔羊。

木兔看得喉头发干，感觉下腹绷得更紧了，立马侧身拉开床边柜，利索拿出里头的润滑剂，三两下把大半管都给抹在了赤苇的后穴。

“赤苇大概也很久没有做了吧？”木兔揉着那块柔软的穴口，“这样一来要忍耐久一点了。”

赤苇对着那管凝胶，瞠大的眼睛像是疑惑也是愤怒，不过此时他一条腿正架在木兔的肩上，另一条腿也全然大张，自然无力反抗，他整个人靠着对方的手臂和墙面才得以坐稳，唯一能发狠的嘴上还咬着衬衫，实在毫无杀伤力。

“啊这是…买巧克力送的。”木兔对此倒是有些羞赧，无视了赤苇杀人般的眼神，将食指压了进去。

“唔…”穴口一缩，赤苇皱起眉发出一声闷哼，木兔便停下了扩张的那只手。

“很疼吗？”

赤苇用有些水汽的眼睛望着他眨了眨。

木兔扯起一个微笑，道“那请京治忍耐一下了”，便在对方震惊地眼神下俯身，张口含住了赤苇的性器，一下子将大半根都吮进了湿热的口腔里。

“嗯——”赤苇受不了这样突然的刺激，一下就到了临界的边缘，在酥麻和高潮的边界徘徊，连脚趾都不自觉绷紧，似是爽到了不行，木兔便趁机往他的后穴里又塞入一指，模拟着抽插的频率在里头抠弄，设法将穴口撑开。

木兔给他口交的快感，自然是大于口交这件事本身，光是想到木兔在身下吮弄着自己的性器，赤苇就几乎要到了，爽感和疼痛的前后夹击，将他折磨得头皮发麻，被木兔印上不少吻痕的胸口快速地起伏。

“赤苇很喜欢这样吗？”木兔的手指在穴口边缘打圈，轻轻撵进去一点，又拔出来，发出润泽的水声，赤苇装作没有听见地撇开头，无比庆幸列车行进时的声响是这么巨大。

“赤苇不喜欢吗？”木兔恶趣味十足，“但是你看，你的这里很想要，吸住我的指头了。”

赤苇没来由地对说荤话的木兔有点生气，却又被臊得耳尖泛红，干脆闭上眼不去看两腿之间粘腻不堪的原因，尤其身下久未开拓的后庭被木兔再次侵略，光是指头的逗弄就让他敏感不已，这让他觉得羞耻，却又忍不住兴奋。

“啵”的一声，手指的退出令赤苇有些失神，还没来得及反应，下一秒木兔竟又俯身轻吮了一下敏感的头部后，在赤苇正要慌乱地推开前，用舌面重重地舔过马眼，赤苇立刻呜咽出声射了出来。

高潮过后的身子几乎马上就脱力地软了下来，木兔便架着赤苇的长腿将人抱过来，坐到自己阴茎上。

赤苇扶着木兔肩头的指尖用劲泛白，但逐渐被穴肉包覆的感觉太过美妙，木兔无暇顾及赤苇缓缓吞入自己硬热的阴茎时，整个身子仿佛都在抗拒地颤抖。

“赤苇，好紧。”

湿软的肠壁紧紧地绞住木兔的性器，骑乘的姿势将柱身送到前所未有的深度。

木兔小幅度地顶胯，摩擦出细密又酥痒的快感，从尾椎一路攀升至颅顶，赤苇忍不住地闷哼，像是受不了这样吊胃口的折磨，穴口一缩一缩地抖着，从交合的边缘流出透明淫液。

“锵——”轨道处发出巨响，整辆列车的行进突然变得比先前颠簸不少。

火车时不时晃动的刺激令赤苇眼眶再次蓄满泪水，指甲死死地扣进了对方肩背上的皮肉，掐得木兔嘶了一声倒吸口气，往乳头上重重地啃了口当做抱怨，捉住那只犯错的手后十指紧扣。

“赤苇，赤苇，看我。”木兔带着喘息的话音听上去很色情，赤苇垂下眸子看他。

不知道从什么时候开始，赤苇面上已经泪痕遍布，嘴里可怜兮兮地叼着自己的衬衣下摆。木兔抬手将布料抽开，顺势褪去那碍事的衬衫，张嘴吻上了微启的唇，在里头尝到了一点淡淡的威士忌和巧克力味。

“这边好热。”木兔抓着赤苇的手摸到了相连的那一处，潮湿泥泞，小声道，“如果把巧克力放在这里，就会融化吧？这样里面的威士忌就会流出来，就变得更湿了。赤苇想要吗？”

“不准……”赤苇双手死死地圈住木兔的颈脖，在他的锁骨上又舔又咬，“不准动歪脑筋……”

“好可惜…今天可是情人节。”木兔一下一下地抚着赤苇轻颤着的背脊，“那如果怕叫出声就咬我吧，当然——如果能亲亲我就更好了。”

“唔…”赤苇闻言有些失神，但木兔抽出后又捅进深处的插弄太狠，没能给他一丝喘息的机会就被通了个穿，他几乎以为要被从中撕裂开来，却忍不住去想木兔说的话究竟是什么意思？

“包括眼泪，包括痛苦，包括喜悦，这次都不留余地地给我吧。”

在床上意乱情迷的承诺可信吗？

赤苇自然是不会开口去问。

他眯着眼，双腿夹紧了木兔的腰身，像是预备好了更猛烈的撞击，果然木兔得到暗示后将他一抱，压进了床铺，发狠便顶进深处。

真是默契，一如既往。

赤苇被捅得哼出一串吱吱呜呜的轻喘，却无疑更刺激了木兔的性欲，埋在赤苇身体里的粗热又大上一圈。

木兔干脆直起身板，任由赤苇平躺在床上，掰开双腿后大刀阔斧地操干起来，每一下结结实实地顶到赤苇最受不了的位置。

担忧被列车上其他人听见，赤苇憋得喉间发痒，勾下木兔的脖子就是一记深吻，企图用唇舌相勾让自己分心。

同时间一阵阵的酥麻的顶弄还在继续，都像是在咆哮着这么久以来木兔都不曾忘过赤苇身上的敏感点，撞得他腿根发麻颤栗，难以合拢，后穴的软肉更是吸着木兔的性器不肯放。

赤苇整个人陷在床铺里，木兔的耻毛和囊袋不断地撞在赤苇细嫩的臀肉上，留下红痕一片，同时发出啪啪啪的声响，听起来像是动物交媾那般原始地抽插着，那股压抑已久的情欲终于得以被宣泄。

那张木质床板开始有些微的吱呀声，赤苇的腰间悬空，在木兔野兽般的顶弄下，整个人柔软得如同一只任意摆弄的布娃娃，就连喉间溢出的呻吟都轻飘飘地挠人，痒得木兔抓心挠肝却无从以对，只是遵从本能地捅入、抽出再捅入。

“京治。”在木兔最后一波凶猛的抽送结束后下他喊，“还清醒吗？”

这么久没做，今天却被木兔来回折腾的赤苇思绪飘忽，眼神迷茫得找不到可以对焦的点，他摸摸索索，最终缓缓地搭上木兔掐在他腰间的手，像是寻找一个安全感。

“京治？”木兔反手扣住他，“累了？”

赤苇先下意识地摇了摇头，后又点了点，看得木兔有点哭笑不得。

抬手他拨开赤苇汗湿而黏在颊边的头发，赤苇又抓住了他的手，一反常态地执拗粘人，木兔有些意外，因为不论是从前交往或是这次旅途中的相遇，他甚少看过赤苇这样懒散而坦率的时刻。

“京治，你听我说……”

“京治...”

“嗯啊……哈………” 赤苇嘴边溢出一丝细小的呻吟，他的手在棉被之下小幅度地耸动着，避免吵醒圈着他的木兔。

昨晚木兔最后的那句话音变得零碎而模糊，赤苇翻遍了记忆，脑子里却只剩下俩人在床上抵死缠绵的画面，现在他快要高潮了，靠着身前木兔的气息、靠着昨夜的记忆，想着木兔舔弄他、操干他的样子，快要攀上了巅峰。

赤苇扬起脖子小心地撸动性器，模仿木兔搓揉他茎身的手法，缓慢却用力地撸动，再用拇指轻轻刮过铃口......

“嗯...” 他一身颤栗，准备在即将高潮前先缓慢地转过身背对对方，以防那些精液沾到对方，却不想这时一只比他稍大的手覆了上来。

“！”赤苇被惊得身子一颤，却在还没来得及反应前就先被含住了耳朵，手也熟练地包着他的抚慰起那根躁动的茎身，稍稍两三下赤苇就抖着身子射了。

“京治，”木兔刚醒的声音有些哑，“舒服吗？”

赤苇装死。

木兔将气息喷洒进赤苇的耳廓里，半勃的性器贴到了赤苇的股间，“这是邀请吗？”

“不是！” 赤苇迅速地回过身，才刚转回去就被木兔贴着腰揽紧，“普通晨勃而已。”他干巴巴地说。

见木兔又要开口，赤苇先将手抵在了对方的胸上，道别这样，木兔桑。

闻言，木兔的情绪一下子落了下来，他松开禁锢赤苇的手臂，躺回了枕头上。

半晌，他说：“情人节快乐。”

“木兔桑，我不是你的情人。”赤苇赤裸着身子和他并肩躺在单人床上这么说。

“你昨晚叫我光太郎，”木兔说，“那作为报复我也要叫你赤苇。”

“......”

“赤苇。”

“嗯。”

“赤苇，我还是好喜欢你。”

“谢谢。”

“但是我要跟你坦诚一件事。”

“我以为刚刚那个就会是你最应该跟我坦白的事情。”

“赤苇是为什么参加了这次的旅游呢？”木兔侧过后支起头。

赤苇的盯着天花板没有说话，木兔便继续道下去，“我问了宇内知道你要参加我才来的。”

“你没有来我就不会来了，”木兔说，“因为说好一起来的，却只剩下一个人，就没有意思了。”

“我并没有觉得只剩下自己来不好。”赤苇说着说着就转过身和木兔相对面，“如果我们两个人最后都没有来到这里，是最可惜的。”

“待会就到了呢。”

“是。”

“好期待啊。”

“木兔桑到了莱特拉肯后想去哪里呢？”

“想马上去雪朗峰！”

“不应该是少女峰吗？”

“都是山的风景都一样啦！我已经查过了，我们要一起去走颤栗步道，还要一起去007拍摄过的那个地方，然后再坐滑翔翼飞下来！”

“真的有这种行程吗？”

“赤苇不敢吗？”

“嗯。” 赤苇看向木兔，真挚地撒了个谎。

木兔被看的一愣，握住了赤苇的手，下意识就说不用怕。

“我会牵着你的。”他说。

“是吗？”

“到哪里都再不会松开赤苇。”

“那就不怕了。”

“明年情人节也一起过吗？”

“看你表现吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢兔赤谢谢爸比们谢谢看完的人，大家情人节大快乐百年好合早生贵子长长久久——
> 
> 我只能说对不起是不是有被菜到。这篇被我写的像是“成年人只要打了一炮没什么不可以的”、“吵架的时候就doi可以和好”的感觉。恩 所以鼠年行大运我还是去鼠比较好......


End file.
